My Grace
by LuinWasser
Summary: The battle that could change civilization forever. The Battle of Helms Deep cuts Legolas deeper than any knife could. Oneshot. Legolas/OC.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

My Grace

* * *

><p>It was raining, hard. The Valor knew of our struggle and had sent the storm to aid us. It did not matter, though. The Orcs kept coming with their torches lit. Civilization as we knew it could end here. The apocalyptic nature of this battle was eating away at me. Erulissë clung to my side like a small child. She was brave but in a time as this all she wanted was to feel my warmth. I was afraid and I can admit this now. I was afraid for her life; she is the only person I will ever love. I cannot live without her. Yet if she should fall it will be in service to our friends and the fellowship that was so desperately disbanded.<p>

The Orcs came closer and closer. With each breath I take their army came closer. Erulissë shivers violently; she still had not fully recovered from our journey to this place. I could say nothing against her decision to fight, however. That was her decision alone. Ellons had no ownership over their partners, unlike the race of men. We believe in a partnership that will last far past the end of this world.

* * *

><p>I was in the armory along with Aargorn and Gimil when Erulissë came sprinting down the stairs. She was wearing her armor and I sighed. I knew that she was not well enough to fight but I did not dare speak those words to my partner.<p>

"These people are not fit for battle, they are but humble farmers and blacksmiths," she said with a frown on her face.

"Erulissë, do you remember the last battle you fought in? You fainted." I told her as calmly as I was able to.

"I do not fear battle nor do I fear death," she told me matter-of-factly in our native language.

"Erulissë, please." I pleaded. She looked at me with twinge of pain in her eyes. Her glance motioned me to follow her and I did. We ended up in the room next to the one we were previously in.

"Legolas, I shall fight for a safer world for our children and for us." She told me. I smiled at the thought of that. I looked forward to when this war was over and we could return to Mirkwood where we could marry properly. The war takes more from you than you realize. Although, I am with my partner I am still haunted by the idea that I may never get to marry her.

"Aye, you shall." I conceded. I stared at Erulissë as she sadly smiled. Her long brown hair was done in a single braid over her left shoulder, she had chink metal on under her grey tunic, her black leggings were worn and blood stained. The grey boots she wore were almost identical to mine except for the color. Her dual blades were crisscrossed on her back just as mine although she was much better with them. "I will fight with you until the sky goes dark and Middle Earth no longer sees dawn." I said softly.

"I know you will." She closed the distance between us and pressed her lips to mine. I had not kissed her this way in so long and to think this maybe the last time I do scared me. We broke away all to soon and she looked up at me. "If I or you shall perish in the coming battle we shall not forget one another. We are partners for the expanse of time."

A shot rung out through the rain and the mud. A single shot that could decide the fate of so many. The army of Isengard was ready to attack.

"_Dartho!" _Aragorn yelled above the noise of the rain.

"_Tangado halad!" _Aragorn yelled again

We all pulled back with our arrows are aimed at the Urik-Hai.

"_Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." _I said to the people around me. Erulissë smiled at me and nodded.

"_Leithio i philinn_!" Aragorn yelled. I released my arrow and smiled as it finds its mark.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimil asked with his head barely peering over the wall.

"Again!" Aragorn yelled.

"Send them to me. C'mon" Gimil said impatiently.

" _Pendraid! _Get your swords out!" Aragon said.

In my side vision I could see Erulissë throw her bow down and draw her swords. She stood ready to take on anyone who would come her way. I prayed to Valar to protect her.

"_Amin mela lle" _I whispered to Erulissë

"_Amin mela lle a'_" She said back to me, and with that she was off.

"Hey Legolas I'm at two already" Gimil boasted

"Yes but I'm at seventeen" I shot back to him.

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimil said while killing another Urik- Hai.

I laughed and kill two more Orcs, counting aloud so Gimil can hear me. At the bottom of the keep's wall I barely notice the Urik- Hai setting up circular shaped metal in the drain and that is when I hear Aragon yell at me.

"_Togo hon dad, Legolas!" _I shoot my arrow at the Orc with the torch and it hit him in the shoulder. Again I shoot him and he began to stumble but instead of falling he threw himself into the drain and a massive explosion rung in my ears. I stumble backwards into the wall and am thrown off guard for a single second. All I could hear was the Urik- Hai coming through the wall. Their breath and stench was tangible in the air. I caught the sight of Erulissë. She was on the ground standing with the Elves who wield swords. She looked at me with sad eyes; she knew this battle was over unless we could pull through. She placed her fist over her heart and raised it to me. I do the same. We know that nothing will ever be the same after this.

"_Herio"_ Aragorn says to the Elves and they charge forward.

Erulissë charged with the rest of them. They are able to hold their own against the force of Isengard. All around her Elves were being struck down. I could taste the chaos around her. I did not care about anything else around me, other than her. Suddenly, without, warning I see her body flinch to the left. She looked down and saw an arrow protruding from her side. In her moment of shock her body flinched again to the other side, and again to the front. She stumbled to her knees and looked to the army before her. Then a single arrow struck her eye and she was gone.

I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me. I raced down the stairs. I vaguely hear Aragorn yelling at me while I run. Aragorn followed me down the stairs and catches his breath at the bottom.

"Legolas!" Aragorn screamed over the noise of the battle. "Legolas, you cannot save her, you are needed elsewhere."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Aragorn is right. She is already gone. My partner in life, my best friend, she is gone.

I do not remember the rest of the battle. It is all a blur. My mind keeps going back to the arrow that hit her eye. My beautiful ellon, who could see me better than anyone, could not see the world one last time before she passed.

* * *

><p>The morning after the battle we walked on the battlefield to collect our dead. The blood and tissue that litter the ground is enough to make anyone gag. As I slowly approach the place where I last saw her I begin to cry.<p>

There she is, lying on the ground with the dignity of a king. What would her father think? Her mother? She was their life. She was my life. I slowly bent down and wiped a single piece of hair from her face. She was dirty and bloody. I removed the arrows from her and left them on the ground next to her.

"My lord, I'm sorry but I must be cleaning this here part of the field up." A sad looking man said to me.

"Nay, I shall attend to this elleth. Thank you though." I told him. He nodded and let me alone with my dear partner.

"Oh my love, how did I let this happen?" I said over her body. Without a single word more I hoisted her limp body into my arms and walked cautiously to the citadel.

I chose to cremate her. I wanted to spread her ashes around Middle Earth. I wanted her to be a part of the rest of my journey. The pyre that held her body was set on a secluded cliff overlooking the forest. Myself, Aragorn, and Gimli stood and watched as the flames enveloped the Elf I love. Her white dress went up first and then her swords melted on her chest as I released her soul to the Hall of Mandos. Aragorn put a firm hand on my back.

"You will see her again, Legolas. And until then she shall follow us on our journey." Aragorn said simply.

I nodded and looked into the flames that robbed me of my happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
